Mensajes Aterradores
by sakura Lee Ho
Summary: De regalo de cumpleaños Tsuna recibe un Smartphone, sus guardianes le envían mensajes a su joven jefe Vongola pero él desearía que sus guardianes de la nube y la niebla se abstengan a hacerlo.


No me pertenece KHR

* * *

Tsuna en estos momentos esta inmóvil ¿se preguntara por qué?

Para su cumpleaños número dieseis Nono Vongola le regalo un carísimo smartphones, este regalo hizo muy feliz a Tsuna ya que él no tenía ninguno aunque es un adolescente y en estos tiempos modernos casi el 99% de los adolescente tienen su celular.

El moreno muy feliz intercambio su número con sus guardianes. Después del intercambio hubo muchas reacciones como las siguientes:

-¡Es un honor tener su número!- Miles de destellos salieron alrededor de un chico ojos verde.

-ja, ja, ja es grandioso Tsuna.- un relajado azabache dijo.

-tienes un ¡Extremo numero!- no se esperaba nada más del chico extremo.

-gracias bossu.-un tímida Chrome sonrojándose que tenía el número de su cálido jefe.

-Hm, yo no lo necesito.-pero aun así guardo el número en sus contactos.

-kufufufu, Vongola te llamare para informarte el día que poseeré tu cuerpo.-un ¡Hiie! Se escuchó después de que Mukuro dijo eso y salió corriendo dejando a un ilusionista divertido.

-ah así voy sentir a mi pequeño hermanito más cerca.-Dino como un buen hermano mayor dijo a su hermanito.

El moreno recibía mensajes y llamadas nada fuera de lo normal por lo general un Gokuera deseando dulces sueños o si lo podía llamar para poderle cantar una canción de cuna a su amado jefe para que pueda tener un sueño agradable. Un Yamamoto invitándolo a comer sushi o que vayan a la sala de bateo. Un Ryōhei con un ¡extremos vamos a correr!

Un Dino deseando un buen día a su pequeño hermano. Nada fuera de lo normal ¿no?, pero eso no duro mucho después de unas semanas Tsunayoshi sawada conocido como futuro jefe de la mafia más potente de Italia comenzó a recibir mensajes un poco aterradores para ser más exactos lo aterrador no son los menajes sino los dueños de los envían los mensajes. Hibari Kyoya y Mukuro Rokudo.

Eso nos lleva a la situación actual en estos momentos en castaño está leyendo un mensaje proveniente de su gran temido guardián de la nube y el mensaje dice:

"Tu madre es una ladrona, porque el día que naciste se robó todas las estrellas del universo y las puso en tus ojos"

Sí ese es contenido del mensaje; quien no estaría asustado de leer algo tan ¿cursi?, del guardián otaku de las peleas. Este no es el primer mensaje recibe de su guardián ya lleva varios y cada vez va peor. Por otro lado su guardián de la niebla no se queda atrás con los mismos cursis a aterradores mensajes llenos de amor para el joven vongola.

-Muévete Dame-Tsuna solo faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases.-dándole una patada a su querido alumno, cortesía de Reborn efectivo para sacar cualquier trance de Tsuna.

-¡hiiiee! Reborn porque no me dijiste antes y eso duele.-el castaño gritaba mientras en una velocidad increíble tomaba sus pertenecías y salir corriendo para la escuela rezando poder llegar a tiempo, salvarse de ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Ser entrenado por un sádico tutor tiene sus frutos porque logro llegar a un minuto que sonara el timbre de entrada; gritado en su interior ¡lo hice! Bailando algo como un baile de triunfo.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi.-voz profunda llamo a la pobre alma del castaño dándose vuelta enfrenta ojos fríos que son capaz de congelar el mismísimo infierno.

-¿s-si Hi-Hibari-san?-castaño tartamudeo maña odiosa que no se le quitaba cuando está nervioso.

-Acércate.-el moreno no puso resistencia aunque la pusiera lo más probable seria picado en pedacitos y él todavía quiere vivir. Acercándose con cautela se acercó al prefecto.

Hibari agarrándolo por la cintura lo acerca más a él bajando al nivel del oído al de ojos caramelos le susurro.- Si la belleza fuera un delito, te hubiesen dado cadena perpetua.

En las mejillas del castaño se disparó un rojo profundo, Hibari satisfecho por reacción del moreno lo dejo en libertad pero antes de decirle que si no se apura a entrar a clases lo modera hasta muerte, convocándole un susto a Tsuna que sale corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Las clase habían pasado lo más normales en estos momento Tsunayoshi camina en dirección a su casa solo ya que sus dos mejores amigos tenían cosas que hacer Yamamoto en el club y Gokudera tenía que recoger una dinamita proveniente de Italia. Todo iba lo más genial pero Tsuna que no nació con buena estrella no es posible porque alguien kufufiando se acercaba por detrás del muchacho pequeño.

-kufufufu, Vongola buenas tardes.-el chico de ojos desiguales decía con su típica risa.

-Mu-Mukuro buenas ¡hiie! ¿Qué haces?- el moreno fue atrapado por los fuertes brazos de guardián de la niebla.

Ignorando la pregunta mira esos profundos ojos color caramelos.-bueno preguntaba si te ha gustado mis mensajes; todos ellos tienen todo mi amor por ti.-dicha frase mando un escalofrió por todo el sistema nervioso del pobre Tsuna.

-Mu-Mukuro suéltame.-moreno luchaba por salir del atrape del chico piña.

-No hasta que conteste ¿te gustaron mis mensajes de amor?

-Err no.- dijo el castaño fue sincero más de gustarle le dan miedo ¿a quién no le daría?

-Suéltalo herbívora piña.-lo que faltaba la cereza del pastel pensaba el joven jefe mafioso.

-oya si no es el pajarito.-una vena salto en la frente de la alondra pero pronto fue remplazada por una sonrisa socarrona.

-Obviamente el herbívoro no les gusta tus patéticos y cursis mensajes no son comparados a los míos.-Hibari-san sus mensajes son iguales pensó gimiendo el pobre castaño.

-Oya, te equivocas Ave-kun Tsunayoshi-kun le gusta los mío ¿cierto?-volviendo a ver al chico que tenía todavía entre sus brazos.

-hmm la verdad ningunos, ahora déjame ir.-pero para el joven Vangola las cosas no son fáciles más si un sádico tutor aparece para poner más leña al fuego.

-¿Por qué no dicen sus mejores frases y así Dame-Tsuna elige el mejor?

-Bebe/Arcobaleno.-los guardianes dijeron.

-¡Hiiie! No Reborn deja de metérteme en más problemas.-tomando el brazo delgado del castaño lo atrajo hacia el la alondra.

-tiene razón él bebe vamos arreglar esto en este momento. Tsunayoshi-el moreno vuelve a ver a su guardián esperando lo peor.- El día en que te conocí, como que tembló en el cielo y cayó a la tierra un ángel que eras tú.

La alondra fue el primero en empezar un muy indignado ilusionista jalo el otro brazo del castaño y lo atrajo hacia el.-kufufuf, Tsunayoshi-kun Me gustaría ser aviador para volar en tus sueños.-mientras un Reborn se acomoda mejor para el espectáculo.

-Tsunayoshi El más bello atardecer lo he visto yo reflejado en tus ojos.-contraataco Hibari.

-Aunque tus besos tuvieran veneno, por uno estaría dispuesto a morir.-Mukuro dijo.

-Si te gustan los dulces, por ti me convierto en chocolate.- alondra canturreo

-Aunque parece que tienes veneno, entre mis piernas tengo el antídoto.-Naturaleza pervertida de Mukuro nunca falta.

-Si te gusta el dulce, conmigo tendrás todos los días un postre.-Hibari parece que no se va quedar atrás.

-Ya quisiera semejante bombón derretirse sobre mi colchón.-el ilusionista dijo.

-Aunque el cemento es duro, yo tengo entre mis piernas algo más resistente seguro.-Reborn se sorprendió quien diría que Hibari podría ser un pervertido que claramente rivalizaba con el pervertido de Mukuro.

-Si me llamara Cupido te clavaba toda la flecha.-Mukuro no se iba dejar vencer.

-Si necesitas apagar un fuego yo te presto mi manguera.-La alondra cada vez iba poniéndole más fuego a sus piropos.

Lo que no notaron es que cierto castaño estaba llegando a su límite de eso se dio cuenta Reborn cuando lo vio que sus flecos tapaba sus ojos y que sus manos estaban un puño apretado fuerte y que novillos estaban blancos.

Cuando los guardianes sintieron que la temperatura bajo y de un aura asesina volvieron a ver al castaño que tenían agarrado cada uno de sus flacos brazos.

-Zero Point Breakthrough.-dijo el moreno provocando que su guardianes tanto de la niebla y la nube salgan corriendo ellos no querían convertirse en cubitos de hielos.

Después de ese incidente sus dos guardianes más fuerte de Vongola terminaron con sus aterradores mensajes con miedo del castaño los convierte en paletas heladas.


End file.
